Smoking on the Balcony
by Avlin
Summary: A Hogwart's student stalks her favorite teacher on the night of the Halloween Troll incident. Part I one of a triology. Pleease RR.


**"Troll! There's a troll in the dungeon", Quirelle shrieked as he ran into the Great Hall just before he fainted onto the floor.**

**The students panicked and soon all was chaos.**

**Seeing his opportunity, Severus Snape began to weave his way through the riot.**

**Little did he know a certain Katharine Appleton of Slytherin house watched intently as he made his escape. While she watched him make his way to the exit, a naughty gleam flashed in her green eyes and she bit her bottom lip in order to suppress a giggle and a grin.**

**She rose quietly as Dumbledore began to call everyone back to order. Snape slipped out the door quickly and she followed after. **

**The hall outside was utterly silent except for the clunking of booted feet.**

**She followed as quietly as a hobbit behind him as he turned down an ill lit and little used hall. **

**Snape turned around sharply and she just barely had time to dodge behind a suit of armor. He peered down the hall trying to be sure he was not being followed. When he was certain he was not being pursued he continued, faster than before, down the hall.**

**Katharine found herself scampering after him, not that the view was bad, it's just hard on the knees.**

**As Snape hurried down the dark hall he did not notice the lance held out by one of the suits of armor. It ripped through the fabric of his robe and pants and sliced through his thigh. **

**A look of concern flashed over Kate's features, soon replaced by her usual naughty gleam. **

**"Oooo, a sexy wound. This is going better than I planned", Kate thought to herself, barely able to suppress the giggles ever growing wherever it is that giggles grow.**

**Snape must have heard the slight snort she made for he turned around and called out," Is anyone there? Come out. I know you're there. I can hear you."**

**"No you can't. You're just hearing things", Kate said in a high pitched voice, she was very resourceful. "You just hearing things...you know...like you used to. Until you sent me away! Why did you send me away?!?"**

**Snape's heart began to beat faster and faster. His breathing became a pant and he turned and ran away as fast as he could.**

**Katharine ran after him as fast as her feet would carry her. She wasn't very fast and she had noticed on much more than one occasion that Snape had very long legs.**

**Soon the hallway turned into a sharp corner and then to a door that Snape had left ajar in his haste. Pale moon light and smoke were pouring in through the crack.**

**Katharine crept up to the door and peered out. Snape was leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. His face was covered in a light sweat and it glistened in the light. His eyes were closed as he savored the vice. He reached up and tucked his long black hair behind his ear.**

**The naughty gleam in Katherine's eyes soon turned into a full-fledged searchlight as she watched. "We're here, now what", she thought to herself.**

**Gathering up all the courage she possessed, which wasn't a whole lot when she was sober (which she wasn't often), she whipped out her own pack of Turkish Golds and strolled outside.**

**Snape nearly leapt off the balcony in surprise.**

**"What are you doing", Snape stuttered as Katharine lit her first cigarette.**

**Kate eyed him skeptically as she said," What are you doing?"**

**"I could have you expelled for this", Snape said.**

**Katharine tapped her ashes and said coolly," And I could get you fired for this." She could not suppress her grin.**

**Snape shrugged, regaining his calm. "True...true... So what are you doing...stalking your teacher and all?"**

**Katharine stomped her foot. "You weren't supposed to know", Kate said and smiled evilly. **

**Snape starred off into the sky and flicked his cigarette away. "I didn't until you told me", Snape said and turned his head, looking her dead in the eye.**

**"So, did you hurt your leg or what", Katharine asked.**

**"Yes, I don't think it's deep."**

**"Lemme' see lemme' see", Katharine said as she tossed her cigarette away and crouched down to look. She pulled the torn fold away. His pale thigh was virtually hairless and that wasn't all that was visible from her position.**

**"I don't think it's wise, you sneaking off and all. That damn troll is loose and you'll have a difficult time getting back to your house without being noticed. Sssss, ow, be careful. It is a bit tender, you know. Hey, that's not my... hey now, what are you doing... that's not my leg... that's not...hey...no really...you shouldn't....uh...uh...I don't think you should do that...I really don't think that you should...what if someone sees...we are on a balcony....."**

**Kate sighed with exasperation. "What? I'm just tying your damn boot. Eesh, you act like I'm sucking your dick or something. There, all tied up. Now, let me see that wound again. Hmmm, mmmhmmm, that's a big one alright."**

**"The wound?"**

**"No."**

**"Huh", Snape said intelligently.**

**"I'm just joking. Eesh, you must be really hung up. When was the last time you got laid, man?"**

**Snape mumbled under his breath and looked at his fingers.**

**Kate looked up sympathetically. "Aw, that long, huh? That's okay. I can fix that."**

**"What? You're a student and I'm, well, I'm a professor", Snape said quickly.**

**"So? I've been to muggle college and this sort of thing happens all the time and...hey...I didn't mean me, you ass. I just happen to know this _guy_ and..."**

**"Hey! I'm not...well what makes you assume that... what did you say his name was again?"**

**It was Katherine's turn to be confused. "I was only joking...wait are you serious?"**

**Snape's eyes widened. "Only _half_ serious."**

**"Oh, then you're just one of those greedy people?"**

**"You could say that...yes... but really. Who do you know..."**

**Katharine thought hard for a moment. "Well, I know this sexy werewolf boy... but his boyfriend is a little possessive...then again his man is doing some prison time right now so he probably hasn't gotten any in a good while...if you're not looking for a relationship...just the sex...then this is the guy for you. Oh, but, once a month he gets a little cranky so you might want to avoid him then. Just check your lunar charts and don't go see him when there's a full moon. So...what do you think?"**

**The flame of an old passion was lit in Snape's eyes. "Where does he live", Snape asked, trying to sound only half interested.**

**"Here and there, but I think he may be staying in Hogsmeade right now. I can send an owl tomorrow and find out. Well...?"**

**"It has been a long time..."**

**"I bet a really long time, since like, your last life", Kate giggled.**

**"Don't laugh! Don't Laugh! Like you've ever gotten any either!"**

**"Oh! You admit it!" Kate pranced around the balcony laughing at him. "But really, professor, there's no shame in being a _snort_ inexperienced. But personally, I've seen a lot of booty." Kate winked.**

**"You have not!"**

**"Have so!"**

**"Have not!"**

**"Have so!"**

**"Have not!"**

**"Have so!"**

**"HAVE NOT!"**

**"HAVE SO!"**

**"HAVE NOT!"**

**"Okay, so I haven't. Eesh, you act like it's a crime."**

**"It should be."**

**"Huh?"**

**Snape smiled one of his rare smiles. It took Katharine off her guard and she was dazzled by the spinach stuck between his teeth.**

**Snape lit another cigarette and looked at Kate thoughtfully for a moment. "How old are you, Katharine?"**

**"Eighteen", Katharine said with a naughty grin. "Old enough to not be jail bait."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh...nothing. Why? What are you thinking?"**

**Snape moved slowly closer to her. "You know, you're very pretty in the moon light."**

**"Are you drunk..."**

**"Not yet... but you are very intoxicating", Snape said with a cheesy grin.**

**"Oh, please", Kate said, rolling her eyes. "This is so going better than I hoped", Kate thought to herself.**

**Snape leaned in closer until his face was almost against hers. Just as their lips touched Quirelle burst through the door and knocked them down. Snape landed on top of Katharine, making the scene look much naughtier than it was (no really, it wasn't _that_ naughty).**

**"Oh my", Quirrel spluttered.**

**Snape's features darkened as he leapt up after Quirrel and smacked him on the back of his head. **

**"You son of a bitch", Snape fumed as he continued to pummel Quirrel. As he did, Quirrel's turban fell off his head.**

**Katharine came out of her blissful daze and noticed the back of Quirrel's head.**

**"Oh my goddess Beldandy! There's another head on the back of your head! You have two heads! You poor, poor man", she exclaimed.**

**Snape spun Quirrel around. "My god! You do! What in the hell is that thing?"**

**Quirrel shook with fear as he stuttered," uh, a birth mark."**

**Kate smiled her usual naughty smile. "You know... I know these two guys and..."**

**"That is no birth mark", Snape shouted. "That's a living face! I saw it blink!"**

**"W-w-well, you s-s-see, th-th-th-that's my t-t-t-twin, y-y-you s-s-see", Quirrel stuttered.**

**"Oh! Twins! I now these two redheaded twins who probably go for that and..." Katharine started to say.**

**Snape shot Katharine a look that said 'would you _please stop_ for just a minute' and Katharine retorted by sticking her tongue out which Snape retorted to by giving her a look that said 'you better only stick that thing out if you're going to put it to good use'.**

**Snape shook Quirrel and said," Now you listen to me. I won't tell any one about that-that-that _thing _on your head if you won't mention to _anyone_ what you've seen tonight."**

**Katharine grinned and thought to herself," I do love it when he's forceful. Grrrr..."**

**"Wh-whatever you want! Please, don't hurt me. But you must come quickly. Pr-pr-professor Dumbledore sent me to find you! You're needed to help catch the troll! Y-you must come right away", Quirrel stammered as he wrapped he his head.**

**Snape nodded and helped Katharine to her feet, she was still lying on her back expectantly. **

**He kissed her gently on her cheek and whispered into her ear," Another time and another place...but soon. And never mind your friend. I _am_ greedy, after all..." And then followed quickly after Quirrel.**

**Katharine stomped her foot and sighed as she smoked her final cigarette of the evening. "So close", she thought to herself just before she left the balcony.**

**When she arrived back at her common room her friend and fellow conspirator, Avlin, plopped down beside her.**

**"So...did you do it?"**

**"Do what", Katharine asked with smirk.**

**"Did you do _it?"_**

**"What it?"**

**" You know what _it!_"**

**"Oh, you mean Snape?"**

**"Shhh! Hehehehehe. Is it big?"**

**"Is what big?"**

**"Damn it!"**

**"Oh no, don't damn _it._"**

**"You know what I mean."**

**"Well, I don't know... he does have big feet..."**

**"You saw his feet?" Avlin wasn't always the quickest on the uptake.**

**"_Sigh, _he's such a sweetie", Katharine said.**

**Before Avlin could ask another question Snape entered the room. "Don't you think you two should be in bed?"**

**"With who", Avlin muttered under her breath.**

**"I heard that, Miss Devin", Snape muttered.**

**"Oh, I'm off. I've got things to do tomorrow anyway", Avlin said as she walked up the stairs.**

**"You too, miss Appleton."**

**Katharine sighed. "Your bed or mine?" She asked cheekily.**

**"Mine."**

**The End**


End file.
